


Y volvería a hacerlo

by twistedMagic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hunter!Castiel, M/M, Minor Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, angel!Sam, angel!dean
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2695580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedMagic/pseuds/twistedMagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel y Samuel son ángeles del Señor.<br/>Estos nunca fueron iguales a los demás, comenzando por el hecho de que a Daniel le encanta observar a un hombre de ojos azules que salvó de un incendio cuando era joven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No sé.  
> Tan solo me desperté y fue como 'necesito escribir algo de ángel Dean'

   Daniel y Samuel son ángeles del Señor,el primero en realidad es un arcángel y el segundo es un ángel. Ambos se conocen desde el origen del mundo en sí, cuando Dios todavía caminaba entre sus hijos y creaciones hasta el día en que desapareció, dejando el mundo en un caos y al Cielo pérdido. El mundo se volvió pecado, de ser tierra santa pasó a ser la tierra del pecado. No solo humanos caminaban por aquella tierra, pero ahora todas las criaturas de la oscuridad podían.

 

   El arcángel sabe que en realidad la Tierra no es lugar de pecadores, a excepción de las criaturas que Dios expulso al infierno y purgatorio que ahora caminaban entre los humanos, si no sabe que la Tierra tan solo es libre y en donde hay demasiada libertad, algunos humanos encuentran o buscan el pecado en la misma. Si bien la mayoría suele ser así, pecadores sin remordimientos o peso de consciencia, Daniel también conoce a alguien que no lo es.

 

\- Daniel, tienes que volver a tus labores. Sabes que Michael se enfadará... -comentó Samuel mientras se cruzaba de brazos, observando a su superior sentado en su escritorio mirando la nada misma. En diversas ocasiones el ángel se preguntaba como es que el arcángel llegó a ser uno, solía ser descuidado y el trabajo lo hacía bien, pero con minutos de retraso contados. Puede que quizás halla sido diferente en un tiempo, pero ahora se parecía un poco humano.

 

\- E hobbie de Michael es enfadarse conmigo, pero cuando habla escucho nada. Tiendo a ignorarlo y simplemente mirar a su gracia, la cual, no es tan pura como parece -respondió Daniel mientras se levantaba de su asiento. La atmosfera cambió a una más deprimente, pero el menor decidió no comentar nada al respecto, últimamente su superior estaba fuera de sí en el sentido que su gracia estaba ligeramente adornada con remordiemiento, temor, ira. Daniel fue uno de los arcángeles que más sufrió la pérdida de Dios, pero nunca nadie entendió porque ni se atrevía a preguntarle sobre ello - ¿Sabes Sam?

 

\- Samuel -interrumpió rápidamente el ángel que si bien no tenía nada en contra de los sobrenombres y comportamiento ligeramente humano de Daniel, prefería ser llamado por su nombre completo. El arcángel rodó los ojos y lo observó un segundo en seco al menor para luego seguir.

 

\- Como decía, _Samuel_ , últimamente he estado pensando en c-nuevamente fue interrumpido por el temblor que empezo a suceder y gritos de dolor de sus propios hermanos- Pero, ¿que -

 

\- _¡El Cielo ha declarado guerra consigo mismo! ¡El Cielo ha dado alerta de guerra!_

 

   Daniel miró a Samuel, quien tenía terror en sus ojos. El arcángel simplemente sujeto al ángel llevandolos a ambos a la puerta que conecta al Cielo con el mundo humano. Allí estaba vigilando Uriel, quien siempre tuvó rencor a Daniel, aprovechó la situación para sacar su daga de ángel y amenzarlo. La única motivación de Daniel era salir de ese lugar llamado 'Cielo' por lo que también saco su daga. Ambos empezaron una pelea inecesaria por la sobrevivencia, Samuel tan solo estaba fuera de la situación, él no sabía ni porque estaba allí. Él debería ir a la guerra y luchar, como lo tenían todos enconmendado pero...¿A qué lado luchar? La situación era demasiada compleja, era una en que la mitad sabía que pasaba realmente y la otra era usada como marionetas. Puede que él sea una marioneta. Puede que toda su existencia lo halla sido pero nunca se hizo consciente de ello hasta el momento en que vió como Uriel yacía débil e incapaz de moverse en el suelo,pero no muerto. Daniel nunca mataría a uno de sus hermanos.

   El arcángel lo sacó de su trance en el cual había comenzado a darse cuenta de todo cuando lo tomó del brazo, al levantar la mirada, vio que la de Daniel era una comprensiva y tan solo asintió. Su superior todo este tiempo supo que el Cielo iba a terminar así.

  Con este último pensamiento, ambos abrieron la puerta. Sabiendo que no solo estaban marcados por siempre como rebeldes, pero que existía la posibilidad de que al caer alguna de sus gracias se dañe, ambas o quizás ninguna.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel siempre fue diferente.

  Castiel Novak es un hombre de bien. Y como toda historia de un hombre de buen corazón, debió sufrir demasiado cuando era joven.

  Muchas personas que ha conocido a lo largo de sus 30 años le compadecen y dicen ' _Que terrible ha sido tu vida,¿por qué elegiste este camino?_ ' Y la verdad es que, él no eligió esta vida. Este camino inesperado de la vida, lo eligió a él.

  La familia Novak era una familia feliz, o al menos aparentaba serlo. Cuando su madre no estaba, todos eran felices. Chuck Novak era un padre realmente amable y comprensivo, era religioso pero no era racista ni menospreciaba al matrimonio igualitario. Chuck sonrió alegremente cuando el menor de sus hijos, Camael, le confesó que no se sentía atraído hacia las mujeres desde que pequeño y que lo perdonará. Los ojos de su padre, siempre llenos de amor y aceptación, se fijaron en los café oscuro de su hijo y simplemente respondió:

\- Alegrate hijo mío de que Dios te ha hecho distinto.Recuerda que ante sus ojos, todos somos iguales. Somos sus creaciones y Él nos ama por igual a cada uno de nosotros.

  Castiel recuerda las lágrimas que salieron de los ojos de su hermano menor, lágrimas de alegría. Y también recuerda que su madre nunca se enteraría de esto, porque esa mujer es una mujer de poca Fe. Todos aceptaban que Camael era diferente sexualmente hablando, y eso estaba bien. Pero todos eran conscientes que la arpía que tenían por madre era una mujer rencorosa que maltrataría y menospreciaría a su hijo por el simple hecho que se siente atraído a los hombres.

  También todos aceptaban que Lucifer y Gabriel eran bisexuales, Balthazar era completamente heterosexual y todos estaban convencidos de que Castiel era asexual. Ninguno era el hijo que Naomi, la mujer en cuestión, aceptaría. Pero Chuck si aceptaba a sus hijos, porque él los vio crecer. Él sabía que sus hijos eran diferentes, y estaba feliz de que confiarán en él. Estaba feliz de que sus hijos lo amarán tanto como él a ellos.

 

  Desgraciadamente murió antes que su mujer.

  Todos ellos estaban condenados a sufrir hasta llegar a la adultez y largarse de ese infierno.

 

  Sus hijos, Balthazar, Gabriel, Castiel, Camael y Lucifer sufrieron más que su propia mujer la pérdida de su padre porque sabía que ahora sus vidas serían peor que el infierno mismo. Naomi,  era una madre religiosa obsesionada. Hechaba la culpa a sus cinco hijos de que la causa de la muerte de Chuck era de ellos.

  Castiel siempre fue callado y observador. Sus ojos azules eran distantes cuando miraba a su madre, pero se llenaban de afecto cuando estaba con sus hermanos. Balthazar, Gabriel y Lucifer siempre fueron más activos e inquietos. En varias ocasiones Castiel pensaba que Lucifer hacía honor a su nombre por su compartamiento. Por otra parte Castiel era similar a Camael,el menor de los hermanos. Castiel era mayor que él por tres años.

  Naomi maltrataba a todos sus hijos por igual, quizas a Balthazar menos que a los demás por ser el único 'normal'. Sus ojos llenos de odio y rechazo hacía sus hijos, sobretodo a Camael.

  Y Castiel nunca comprendió como se puede odiar a Camael. Ese joven tenía el cabello castaño claro como su padre y los ojos chocolate, era pálido y no muy fuerte.Pero su corazón era noble y de buenas intenciones. Siendo él más joven, tenía más esperanzas y fe que todos sus hermanos. En ocasiones Camael trabajaría más que sus hermanos, trabajaba reparando autos, en una verdulería y tambien era mesero en un café familiar. Balthazar simplemente aprendió a cocinar y hasta ahí llego. Gabriel de vez en cuando trabajaba junto a Camael en el café, él horneaba las pasteles y todo lo dulce. Lucifer y Castiel no hacían más que ayudar en la casa.

 Los cinco trabajaban para poder obtener suficiente dinero como para poder conseguir una pequeña casita o apartamente e irse.

 Sin embargo, la vida no espera a nadie.

 Pasaron dos días, cuando sucedió el incendio.

 Los ojos azules de Castiel recordaban todo el incidente. Recordaban como Camael fue el primero en reaccionar despertando a Lucifer, Gabriel, Balthazar y por último a Castiel. Recuerdan como esquivó una estructura del techo caerse. También recuerdan como Camael los salvó a todos menos a sí mismo.

 

 

 Desde ese día todos partieron caminos diferentes cuando descubrieron que fue lo que realmente paso.

 Habían cosas inimaginables viviendo entre los humanos, las peores pesadillas de uno eran reales.

 Castiel decidió seguir su vida con ese rumbo que le marcó. Quería proteger a las familias inocentes que podían morir gracias a un demonio.Quería ahorrarles el sufrimiento por el cual él pasaba día a día.

 El sufrimiento de la soledad.

 Si bien tenía a sus hermanos, él solo tenía una gran conexión con Camael. Porque cuando este no logró salir de la casa...¿Acaso Lucifer intentó meterse en la casa y salvarlo? No, ¿que hay de Gabriel y Balthazar? Menos. Solo Castiel lo intentó pero lo sujetaron porque 'pudo haber muerto'. Y si pudo. Pero era mejor estar muerto que solo y vagando de la vida como estaba ahora.

 


End file.
